The Belly of the Beast
by coloredSkies
Summary: **A two-shot, so to speak. Some lunchtime antics, and a HAPPY SUMMER gift to DN Angel fans everywhere! A little reminder of our middle-school days... DN Angel-style! Enjoy!


**Some DN Angel lunchtime antics… I had loads of fun writing this XD**

**Ah, middle school. I had a rather small school, so it was nothing like this, but I enjoyed imagining Daisuke's quest for food at his school.**

**This one's for you, Delia :):):) !**

**ENJOY!**

**xxx**

**-ONEE**

* * *

Lunchtime at Daisuke's school was always an adventure.

The hallways were a one-way street to the cafeteria. Once you have joined the river flowing down the halls and stairwells, there was no going back.

Daisuke was aware of this; in fact, he knew it all too well. However, as a result of forgetting his lunch in the classroom for the fifth time this week, his only option was to take the treacherous journey back to get it (for the fifth time this week).

Not knowing if he was going to come out alive, Daisuke took a deep breath and plunged into the fray.

...Now, you must understand, through the eyes of a fourteen-year-old boy, all of this was quite terrifying. Daisuke was small, even for his age, and still had the look, feel, and the emotions of a child – he blushed often and panicked quickly and easily, had large, innocent-looking eyes in a strange and unique shade of orange, a round face, and a thin, short sort of build.

So to Daisuke, this was a terrible thing...

The only way to get through a frenzied mass of hungry junior-high kids, as Daisuke quickly discovered, is to – quite literally – tunnel your way through.

Daisuke was quickly elbowed to the ground, but his growling, gnawing stomach urged him onward on his hands and knees.

"'Scuse me – pardon me – please move, thanks, sorry, OUCH!"

After what seemed like quite a while, Daisuke made it to his feet and got his bearings.

He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

There was the school nurse's office, right next to him. Just as it had been when he had been knocked down.

There was still an endless swarm of students pouring through the hall.

He waited.

They kept on coming.

_"HOW MANY KIDS ARE THERE AT YOUR STUPID SCHOOL?"_

The familiar voice roared in his head loud enough to make Daisuke jump. Dark had woken up from his daily morning nap, was apparently hungry, and was now waiting impatiently for an answer to his question.

_"Um… a bunch…?" _Daisuke tried, and Dark sighed loudly.

Daisuke looked around, helpless, still being jostled by the crowd. Nothing was going to keep these kids from their food, not even for a second to let him by.

"Move it, carrot-head!" someone yelled, and he was shoved back down again.

Daisuke trooped onward, crawling through the crowd, desperate. If he were late making it back, someone would certain stop him and ask for a hall-pass (which of course he did not have). He had to hurry, and –

Suddenly, he was alone, on his hands and knees in the middle of the hall. All of the students had disappeared into the cafeteria.

He blinked.

Inches away from his face was a pair of long, slender legs, pale and smooth.

He blinked again.

On instinct, without thinking, he looked up.

_ - Pink-with-blue-stripes - _

The sound that came out of Daisuke's mouth was reminiscent of someone choking and perhaps dying. He pulled away so rapidly he sprawled on his back on the cold tile. Heat rose to his face.

"R-Riku!"

Riku looked at him with wide eyes for a moment. She was blushing, as well, a deep shade of scarlet, the same color that Daisuke's own face had turned.

"Um, Daisuke –" She thrust something at him. "You forgot this in the classroom…!"

Daisuke stared blankly.

She held out a small blue tin box.

His lunch.

His heart rate was speeding up, his head throbbing. Dark was cracking up in his mind, and Daisuke knew he was moments away from transformation.

On full code-red-panic mode, Daisuke sputtered and stammered. "I, um, didn't see anything, er, I mean, it was, uh, only a second, and, um, I mean, eh, eh… thanks, Riku!" He snatched the package and ran.

…

In the bathroom, Daisuke leaned against the wall. He looked at his reflection and sighed. Tall, lean Dark stared back at him with an intense gaze.

_"Oh… oh, that was just too good. That was…" _Dark broke off, still laughing._"Oh.. that was… I… I don't even think I can function right now… wow… I'll… let you keep control."_ He was (hypothetically) rolling on the ground, unable to catch his breath in between bouts of laughter.

Daisuke grumbled at Dark and at his unfortunate situation. "Now we need to find Risa…"

What a right, bloody mess.

Daisuke was quite prone to right, bloody messes.

* * *

**And chapter 1 = done! whew! I hope I can remember to update. It's going to be a two-shot, so to speak, as the summery said... well, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!**

**Love ya all,**

**-ONEE**


End file.
